1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the liquid extraction of microdissected samples. More particularly, the invention relates to the liquid extraction of microdissected tissue samples through fluidic circuits, including the interrelationships between microdissection sample carriers and microdissection analysis vessels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art microdissection techniques and processing are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional microdissection is typically is typically performed with small surgical instruments.
A problem with this technology has been that subsequent processing of the microdissected sample is difficult because of the small size of the sample. Therefore, what is required is solution that facilitates processing of microdissected samples.
Another problem with this technology has been that use of a relatively large amount of reaction buffer and/or subsequent reagents, which dilutes the sample constituents, can make obtaining data from the comparatively small sample difficult. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that uses a smaller volume of reaction buffer and/or other reagents.
One approach, in an attempt to solve the above-discussed problems involves using a carrier film to capture and transport the microdissected sample. This film and sample are then both dropped into the centrifuge tube where the sample is contacted by the reaction buffer. However, this approach does not necessarily reduce the volume of reaction buffer and/or subsequent reagents.
In addition, the previous approaches generally require sequential handling of samples, reaction buffer and subsequent reagents in separate apparatus, which involves many manual handling steps leading to possible human error and relatively high cost. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that meets the above-discussed requirements in a more cost effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of facilitating subsequent processing, reducing the volume of reagents, and economy referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.